psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Shock units
A shock unit is a kind of stimulator and a piece of apparatus used to provide mild electric shocks for experimental purposes. see also * Shock References *Ali, J. S., & Reiter, L. (1977). A self-contained, regulated, burst-firing constant-current AC shock generator: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 9(4) Aug 1977, 326-333. *Belluzzi, J. D., & Grossman, S. P. (1973). A source of scrambled constant current with solid state control: Physiology & Behavior Vol 10(1) Jan 1973, 133-135. *Berk, A. M., Marlin, N. A., & Miller, R. R. (1977). System for delivering tailshock to freely ambulatory rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(6) Dec 1977, 815-818. *Bresler, D. E., & Bitterman, M. E. (1974). A shocking grid for pigeons: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 6(5) Sep 1974, 471-472. *Delay, E. R. (1985). A simple and inexpensive computer-compatible shock circuit: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(1) Feb 1985, 114-115. *Faghri, P. D., & Yount, J. (2002). Electrically induced and voluntary activation of physiologic muscle pump: A comparison between spinal cord-injured and able-bodied individuals: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 16(8) Dec 2002, 878-885. *Follick, M. J., & Knutson, J. F. (1974). Shock source and intensity: Variables in shock-induced fighting: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 6(5) Sep 1974, 477-480. *Foxx, R. M., McMorrow, M. J., Rendleman, L., & Bittle, R. G. (1986). Increasing staff accountability in shock programs: Simple and inexpensive shock device modifications: Behavior Therapy Vol 17(2) Mar 1986, 187-189. *Goldstein, M. L. (1975). A simple circuit for administering electric shocks to rats: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 6(1) Jul 1975, 105. *Graefe, J., & Pisacreta, R. (1977). An integrated circuit shock scrambler: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 9(6) Dec 1977, 499-500. *Hoffman, H. S., & Ratner, A. M. (1974). A shock-delivery system for newly hatched precocial birds: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 22(3) Nov 1974, 575-576. *Igaki, T., Mochizuki, K., & Sakagami, T. (2001). An inexpensive universal feeder with AC motors and sensors: Japanese Journal of Behavior Analysis Vol 16(1) 2001, 48-56. *Iso, H. (1986). The effects of shock intensity and response-shock interval upon avoidance learning of rats in a rotating cage: Annual of Animal Psychology 36(1) Sep 1986, 1-9. *Johanson, C. E., & Franco, M. J. (1978). Electric shock delivery system for rhesus monkeys: Its effect on escape responding: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 8(4) Apr 1978, 505-508. *Jones, B., Planas, M., & Anuza, T. (1982). Painfulness decreases the discriminability of electric shock: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 32(2) Aug 1982, 187-191. *Kramer, B. A., Pollock, V. E., Schneider, L. S., & Gray, G. E. (1989). Interrater reliability of MECTA SR-1 seizure duration: Biological Psychiatry Vol 25(5) Mar 1989, 642-644. *Mah, C. J., & Albert, D. J. (1973). Electroconvulsive shock-induced retrograde amnesia: An analysis of the variation in the length of the amnesia gradient: Behavioral Biology Vol 9(5) Nov 1973, 517-540. *McClellan, A. D. (1977). Biphasic constant-current stimulator for whole-animal shocking of marine animals: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 9(6) Dec 1977, 511-514. *Ness, T. J., Fillingim, R. B., Randich, A., Backensto, E. M., & Faught, E. (2000). Low intensity vagal nerve stimulation lowers human thermal pain thresholds: Pain Vol 86(1-2) May 2000, 81-85. *Shimai, S., & Iso, H. (1987). Nondiscriminated wheel-running avoidance learning in mice: Psychological Reports Vol 61(3) Dec 1987, 979-981. *Siddall, J. W., Vargas, J. M., & Adesso, V. J. (1974). An inexpensive shock generator for aversion therapy: Behavior Therapy Vol 5(3) May 1974, 432-434. *Tarpy, R. M. (1972). A superior method for constructing a shock grid for rats: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 4(3) May 1972, 175. *Weisman, R. N., & Hamilton, L. W. (1972). Two-way avoidance responding following VMH lesions: Effects of varying shock intensity: Physiology & Behavior Vol 9(2) Aug 1972, 243-246. Category:Apparatus Category:stimulators (apparatus)